


You Don't Stop

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles helps Boyd and Erica escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> An AU of the beginning of the Masterplan.

It was simple getting Boyd and Erica out of the Argent's house.  Jackson's death pulling the only Argent present away from the house, and the few left were not expecting the human being held captive in the dining room to escape let alone to help the werewolves escape.

The three teens were a few miles away from the house before they even thought to slow down.  Stiles led them through the woods, taking the quickest paths that came from years of exploring the forest, and with the werewolves' senses they were able to escape.  Stiles did not have time to take them to Deaton or to Derek instead he led them to his house on the edge of town.  He had never been so gratefully that his parents chose to leave so far from the bustle of town.

"Stiles?"  Erica asked.  She sounded so tired.  Stiles turned to them and gestured for her to continue.  "I... Thank you."

"No problem.  What happened?"

"A trap."  Boyd sat on the Stilinski's porch.  "Allison used a recording to lure us away from Derek. And she shot Erica."

"Then she started shooting Boyd and she wouldn't stop."  Erica clung to Boyd, her hands clasping his tightly and she sobbed.  "She kept shooting him.  She wouldn't stop."  Boyd pulled her next to him wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"The other hunter stopped her."  Boyd petted her hair offering a little comfort.  "What did they want?"

"Derek."  Both werewolves looked at him.  "They wanted what they have always wanted... Derek.  You two were just the bait."

"And you?"

"The bargaining chip to get Scott to spill your whereabouts?"  Stiles was not even trying to explain his kidnapping. It felt like he was struggling to breathe.   "I need to call Scott, my dad.  Tell them I'm okay.  Shit,” He scrubbed his hands over his scalp letting his nails dig in to draw a little pain.  "You guys need to get a hold of Derek."  He noticed the tense look the pair gave each other.  "What?"

"We are leaving..." 

"It wasn't supposed to be this way.  It wasn't supposed to get this bad."  Erica pleaded for Stiles to understand when he gave them a surprised look.

"Yeah, I get that.  Are you sure through?"  Stiles crouched down so he was on equal footing with them.  He looked them in the eye and asked, "Are you sure you want to run?  Because once you start, you can't stop."  Boyd looked at her waiting for Erica to say anything.

"I don't know,” She squeezed his hand and leaned into Boyd's hold.  "I just didn't want this."  Stiles watched them for a few minutes letting the faint noise of the street fill in the silence.

"You need to be sure."  He said.  "Cause you're going to have to run soon.  While everyone is still distracted with the fight between Gerald and Derek."  Stiles laid a hand on each of their shoulders giving a squeeze before heading inside.

It was in the middle of the shit storm of the Derek-Gerald fight that Stiles learned their answer.  He had started to pull Isaac behind his jeep when Allison shot another arrow at them aiming for Stiles this time.  

Two howls echoed through the building as Boyd caught it and Erica jumped on the other girl, snapping the bow in half. Allison went flying across the room when Boyd joined Erica in fighting her.  Stiles tucked away his smile and pulled Isaac to safety.

 


End file.
